


Remember

by darkroses



Series: Sam in Hell [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are Dicks, Broken Sam, Lucifer's Cage, Razors, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses





	Remember

Sam tries to remember his life before Lucifer, before he was Lucifer’s pet. Years have passed since he had lived outside the cage and it is a distant memory now. He remembers vaguely having a brother and a father. But he doesn’t remember what that means anymore. He doesn’t remember what their faces look like or their names. He knows he had a different name outside of the cage, but he doesn’t remember anymore.

All he knows now is Lucifer. He knows Lucifer’s face, even though it changes on a whim. Lucifer tells him he should remember whose face he is wearing, but he can’t. It was too long ago. Sam knows he will get punished for not remembering. Lucifer never needs a reason, but he likes having a reason.

Sam waits in a cold darkness for Lucifer to come hurt him. He learnt long ago not to move and not to go exploring. He remembered the time he was looking for something. He was looking for a way out. Sam had no words for the pain he felt when he tried to move. Sam thinks he is much smarter now. He knows there is no way out.

++

Lucifer comes for him in a ray of light. It had been so long since Sam had seen anyone he is almost happy with sight. But Sam knows not to smile. He knows to keep his head down and not look at Lucifer. He hears Lucifer walk over to him and he feels Lucifer card through his hair. Casually Lucifer asks, “Who do you belong to?”

Sam knows the answer to this question. He keeps his voice soft and submissive as he knows Lucifer likes. “I belong to Lucifer.”

Lucifer purrs as he circles around Sam. “Very good, who does your body belong to?”

Sam replies in the same voice, “It belongs to Lucifer. My body does not belong to me.”

Lucifer pets Sam’s head lightly and Sam thinks for a moment how nice this feels. He knows Lucifer’s kindness won’t last though. He doesn’t remember anymore, but Lucifer tells him there was a time when he refused Lucifer. A time when he refused to let Lucifer inside his body and use his body. Sam doesn’t understand why he would ever tell Lucifer no.

Even though Sam doesn’t remember anymore, Lucifer has never forgiven him. Sam knows he doesn’t deserve forgiveness because Lucifer told him so. He knows it is his fault they are trapped here. He knows he should have listened to Lucifer like he was told.

Lucifer’s voice was firm as he pulled back Sam’s hair, “It is time to remind you who you belong too.”

Sam doesn’t say anything because there is nothing to say. He takes off what little clothes Lucifer allowed him to wear. Sam knows Lucifer doesn’t like blood on his clothes. He feels Lucifer pull him to a rack and tie him to it. His legs and arms are spread out tightly and he cannot move. Sam listens as Lucifer hums, as he sharpness his razor. Somewhere in Sam’s mind, he knows this punishment was used on someone else. Someone close to him, but he can’t remember who. Those details used to be important to him, but now he knows better.

Sam feels the first shallow cut along his arm. It isn’t even really a cut. Just peeling off the first few layers of skin. Sam doesn’t scream. He never does anymore. He remembers that he used to scream and cry. He doesn’t remember what tears feel like anymore and he doesn’t remember what it feels like to scream.

Lucifer takes the skin from Sam’s arm layer by layer. Sam doesn’t watch, but he keeps his eyes open. Lucifer likes to see his eyes. When his arm is nothing but muscle, Sam feels Lucifer touching it with is cold hands. At first it feels nice and takes away the burn of pain, but then it gets too cold. Sam whimpers because that is what Lucifer likes. He knows he is bad like Lucifer says.

Lucifer takes his hand away and starts carving out the muscles and tendons in Sam’s arm. Sam doesn’t know how long it takes, but eventually Lucifer makes it down to his bone. He feels Lucifer pull the bone free from the rest of his body. Sam looks at his arm in Lucifer’s hand. He own hand is still whole at the end of the jointed bone.

Sam wondered when he will get it back, but he doesn’t ask. He knows not to ask. Sam knows he will get his arm back when Lucifer is feeling nice. He knows he is being punished right now for denying Lucifer. He knows he deserves this.

Sam hears a pounding from somewhere unknown to him. He knows who it is though. It is Michael. Michael doesn’t like him either because sometime in the past that Sam doesn’t really remember anymore he grabbed Michael. Sam knows better now. He knows not to touch Michael.

Lucifer sighs and snaps his fingers. Sam feels his body made whole again. Sam knows not to relish in this too much. He knows it won’t last. He knows he deserves this. Sam hears Michael’s voice asking Lucifer, “Why is it I get the bastard and you get the rebel?”

Lucifer laughs and turns back to Sam. He asks Sam mockingly, “Pet, what can you tell me about your father?”

Sam thinks but he doesn’t remember. He quietly says, “I don’t remember.”

Lucifer circles around Sam. He stands behind him circles a hand across his chest. Lucifer takes a razor and starts cutting deep lines into Sam’s skin. Sam doesn’t respond. He never does anymore. Lucifer has taken so much; he doesn’t know how to feel anymore.

Lucifer hums and Michael laughs as Lucifer carves. Sam can see himself bleeding. He thinks the color is red, but he’s not sure. He doesn’t remember anymore. Those details all seem so distant to him. He hears Lucifer sigh and throw his blade. “We could trade. This one is getting boring.”

Michael walks over to Sam and he grabs hold of Sam’s face. He pushes a knife into Sam’s chest and smirks. Michael pulls it out slowly while looking at Lucifer, “You just need to find a new 10. He’s given up.”

Lucifer picks up another knife and stabs Sam with it. Sam doesn’t respond. He doesn’t know how to respond to that anymore but he feels like he should. Lucifer casts a sideways glance to Michael, “I could make him remember the bastard. Then we could torture Adam in front of my pet. That should get him going.”

Michael shook his head no and stepped forward. He had a grin on his face, “No, make him remember Dean. Then let him think he is safe. Then have Dean destroy him piece by piece.”

Lucifer smirked, “Oh brother, I do love your ideas.” 


End file.
